Nuts Shooting
Nuts Shooting is a popular use in the provinces of Drenthe and (especially) Groningen around Easter . When nuts shooting is the case a series of walnuts or stones with a steel ball of a line to shoot. Content * 1 Rules ** 1.1 Playfield ** 1.2 Participants ** 1.3 Thick and thin ** 1.4 Alternatives * 2 Dialect Designations Rules Playfield On as flat a surface as possible, preferably hard sand, clay, concrete or wood, is the straightest line drawn with a length of about three to four meters. With regular spacing (± 10 cm) are then cross lines drawn. At each cross that emerges is placed a walnut. The number of notes that will be launched inlaid by the participants. Sometimes used a wide plank or other wooden board as a playing field, showing the lines and notes. When playing the line can be turned inside with masking tape. To this the note positions can be marked with a pin. A second line parallel to about 50 cm then provides space for the installed notes and coins. A laminate, engineered wood or cast floor is perfect for a game at home. Participants [ edit ] Participants begin with an equal number of notes or the number of notes that they have retained from a previous game. Who has no more nuts does not count (or borrow from others.) Participants take turns throwing a stone or steel ball. They hereby stand behind a transverse line at some distance from one end of the main line. The pitcher attempts to shed as much as possible walnuts at the back of the line, calculated from the pitcher. The game is over when all the notes of the line are thrown. Thick and thin [ edit ] The idea is off the nuts from the rear, so as situated far away from the pitcher, there to aim off. For example, if a player touching the two rear nuts know it is said that he has thrown thick. He may both nuts, and everything in the corresponding transverse line, taking. If he hits a note or notes from the middle of the row, without even touching the rear, it is said that he has thrown thin. The number of notes that he has touched, including some on the associated transverse lines is, he must assert on branch lines of choice. If a player can not be to "pay" or will comply, he may withdraw from the game. The player indicates this with the statement "I give myself." If he throws thick and thin, this means that he has hit a note or notes from the middle of the row, and also at least the last in the row. In this case, win and lose nothing and he is put back everything. After that the next player's turn. In the course of the game the row nuts on the line is shorter, but the number of notes on the transverse lines can grow properly. edit Mutually different rules may be agreed: * Instead of all when scaling an existing "thin" is rolled, it can be arranged to turn at the one-half or one-quarter. * Instead of nuts to put in, decision can be made money (pennies, nickels, etc.) using the cross lines. It is recommended to set the value of a note equal to 1 cent. Amounts will despite this low starting bid easily reach several dollars by the logarithmic increase. * When "thin" is thrown the player can choose to re-up note 1 at the end of the line joints. This allows the player to protect his interment at rapid redemption by fellow players. * The players may agree that a player who throws a dud (becomes nothing) can opt for a rematch. If the player in a second chance "thin", he throws it is in that case required to place double. * When played for money, making a major bullet little tension. A small pinball - or bearing ball of about 2 cm extending a game considerably. This playing mode can be up to equate to the value of one note at 1 cent, the feather beside some notes to tens of euros. Designations edit * Groningen : ** neutenschaiten ** (Dram) riegjern ** riestern ** e Gorre * Drenthe : ** neutieschieten / -scheeiten ** neutering shoot / -scheeiten ** neutenriefken ** neutiepikken Category:Game Category:Sport in Groningen (province) Category:Sport in Drenthe Category:Easter